My Blonde and my Brunte
by Kitkitkitty
Summary: Kanata and Miyu are in the church, getting marry, and what things they think about now? Please Read and Review, your review can improve my writing skills!
1. Kanata's Pov

A/N: Please forgive my poor English and grammar, since English isn't my first language. Just enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

* * *

><p>The door of the church opened, and there is a blonde standing there, she is wearing a white wedding gown, walking toward me slowly, she is smiling at me. She is the only women in my life, and the one and only woman I truly love in my life, Miyu Kouzuki. No, she will become Miyu Saionji after the wedding ceremony. I will use my whole life to love her, to protect her. She is my blonde, my love, and my life.<p>

This is the third time we wear wedding dress, the first time was when we went to the story book, she became Cinderella and I became the Prince, we were get wedding in the dream, the second time was we became Mikan-san's model, she is the most beautiful bride I saw before, and now, she is really going to marry with me, I can't believe it!

I gave a bad impression to her, don't you know? Yes, she thought that I am a pervert at our first sight, the first day she moved to Saionji, and I opened the door of the bathroom, saw her naked. If Ruu hadn't come to my house, she would absolutely left the house! No one can believe that we became lover after Ruu leave the Earth.

I can't remember that the time I fell in love with her, maybe the time her mom came, maybe the time I saw her lonely face, maybe the trip of the Hot spring, we spent the whole afternoon together under the cliff…there's a lot of things happened to us, and now I am going to talk about what I think of this blonde.

**She is beautiful and gorgeous**

_You know, she has beautiful golden hair, and her __e__merald__ eyes are bright, just like the star upon the sky, her kissable lips always entice me to kiss her, her __s__tature__ is mature, sexy, and I want to kiss her, I just want her to belong with me, forever and ever! Everything of her is perfect._

_You know, __I can't imagine that her body grew so more, the first day I saw her, she had a childish body, but now, she is a sexy woman._

**She is nice, caring**

_May be I can say that she is nosy, but she's really care of her friends, sometimes it makes me jealous! Just like the time that Nozumo fell in to the Yuuwaku flower, she cared about that guy, and I felt pain and something wrong, oh yes, it's jealous. Tell you a secret, that's about what I saw in the flower, I saw Miyu sat next to me, leaned on my shoulder, we were gazing stars, that's my dream, to be with her forever. After the Yuuwaku flower event, I realized that I have fallen in love with her._

**She's easy to feel lonely**

_Although there are many friends around her, she is easy to feel lonely, she__ like me, but not the same, her parents are famous, and busy with their works, they have no time to be with her, I heard that the mother's day story of her. My mom died while I am 3, and I don't know what's the feeling the longing my mom to receive my gift, but finally your present hasn't sent it. I could saw her lonely face; she's really upset about that! And I want to be with her forever, I will never let her lonely again! That's my promise!_

**S****he is a good mother**

_We don't have a child now, but__ we had taken care of a baby from Otto planet, Ruu. She loves Ruu, till now; we always talk about Ruu too! I saw her gentle and soft, I enjoyed watching they played together, I enjoyed going out with them._

_I__ wonder that we can have our child soon; I want to have a baby with her!_

**She gets blush easily**

_I always tease her (Fine, I admit this is my fault, but it's really fun), she get blush easily, but it's really cute and pretty that when she's blush.__ Just like a tomato, an apple. I am really enjoying it; of course she doesn't know that, so guys don't tell her about this, okay?_

**We always argue**

_W__e always get in to a fight but we always forgive each other in a short time, I remember that one day we argue too long for it, and she said that she's really tired for fight and argue with me, she was planning to break up with me, and she thought that we are not suitable to each other! Oh god! That's what I said that while I heard her sadly voice! I can't live without her, I can't bear that she's not beside me, so I apologized first, since I didn't want to lose her! _

**S****he can't cook**

_S__he is not a good chef, I almost send to hospital after I ate her cooking, she don't know how to cook, but it doesn't matter, I will cook for her, and I will not let her to near the kitchen because I don't want her to lose her husband, HA. Don't tell her about this too, she will get mad with me, maybe she will run away and not to marry with me!_

**She has a wonderful voice, and talent to be an actress**

_Her voice so dreamily, I enjoy listening to her singing, I asked her to join the singing contest,__ but she hadn't join, she said that she will be nervous while stand on the stage, but it's a good news to me because I am the one and only audience, and no one heard her voice and singing, except me! Believe me, she's a great singer!_

_S__he is a talent to be an actress too, she joined drama club in junior, and college too, and her acts really good! And do you remember that she went to audition when she was 14, you know, she is really attractive! But she gave up the chance of the audition, if not; maybe she is a famous actress now!_

**She understands me a lot**

_No one understands me more than she, she knows me a lot, she knows what time to zip up her mouth and not to make any voice, she knows how to cope the fan girls, she knows what things she can talk about me in front of the classmates, she also knows which question can give true answer and some question can lied._

**She is the girl ****I want to kiss the most**

_Remember the event her body was possessed by an alien, and the alien asked me to kiss her? If the alien possessed in another girl's body, I would ABSOLUTELY reject its favor, __since the girl was Miyu, I decided to kiss her (So that I can get her first Kiss). And our first kiss was happened the day she moved back to her family, and I decided to confess my feeling, I was surprised that she loves me too, and I was glad that she didn't forget me!_

**Sometimes she****'s annoying**

Sometimes I think that she's annoying, she wakes me up in the morning to watch the sunrise with her, she force me to join the Halloween Party, but I don't want to join, Halloween makes me think of my mom, and if you ask me what I can think of Halloween, I just can answer you, pumpkin. Oh yes she is annoying, but I don't mind about it, as she wants someone to beside her, she wants some romance.

**She****'s easy to get jealous**

_She__'s always jealous about Akira, my best friend, when Akira came here to go out with me, I can see her sadly face, her lonely face, just like last Christmas, she came here to tell me that she was going to marry with his boyfriend in US, and I was happy about that and we had a friendly hug, and this blonde, she got angry with me, she didn't say anything to me for a week, oh God! I apologized to her and gave her a bear to beg her to forgive me!_

_But __in some way, she went out with Mizuki, Nozumu or other guys, she didn't c__onsider__ about my feelings, oh, she's hot and popular and many guys around her, i couldn't believe that she didn't think I may get jealous about it!_

**S****he afraid to go to ****g****raveyard**

_She afraid that things, there's a graveyard behind Saionji Temple, and one day she lost her favorite earrings, she found it everywhere but couldn't. And I suggested she found it in the graveyard, but she didn't, she said that she didn't mind if she couldn't found the earrings. So you can see that, she afraid of ghost. I hope that as a daughter-in-law of a monk, also a wife of a monk, she can use to this._

**She is a good friend**

_She is a good friend of me, Aya-san, Nanami-san, etc., I remember that one day, while we were dating, watching the film in a cinema, and Nanami-san phoned her because she was just broke up with her boyfriend, she quitted the cinema. And sometimes, I think that friends were more important than boyfriend, or Husband! And if friends and me, she just can choose one, I bet that she will choose friends. Sigh!_

**She****'s special**

_S__he's special for me, I hate to be with girls until I saw her, she's a special girl I can talk with her, walk with her, date with her and live with her, also marry with her! _

**She****'s not perfect but…**

_She__'s not perfect but she's the most suitable girl for me, since she understands me, and we love each other, our relationship start form our parents, if they are not close, I wouldn't met her. She's the only one in my life, forever._

Now, she is standing beside me, she is going to be Miyu Saionji, My wife, I am lucky that I am with her, She is my everything, I just want to spend all my life with her, and I don't want to live without her, so that I am going to marry with her. Maybe one lifetime is not enough me to love her; I will give all the best to her! I will make her to be the happiest woman on earth. No! In cosmos!


	2. Miyu's POV

A/N: Please forgive my poor English and grammar, since English isn't my first language. Just enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

* * *

><p>The door open, and I saw a brunet standing before the master of ceremonies, he is wearing a tux, he looks handsome, he is smiling to me, and I am walking toward him slowly with my Papa, Yuu Kouzuki, my papa is really nervous now, of course, this is my wedding and I am his only child, after the ceremony, I am not Miyu Kouzuki anymore, I will named Miyu Saionji, and the man who is standing there, and the man I love, I depend on, he is the one and only man in my life, I truly love him, he is Kanata Saionji, my husband.<p>

I can't believe that I am getting marry with him, you know, I always argue with him while we are 14, my parents went to US. NASA to work and sent me to Saionji Temple, and his father was going to India to, so I had to live alone with a boy, who saw my naked in the washroom…I thought that he is a JERK at that moment!

But there's many things happened after Ruu came to our life, we went to story book, we met alien, and I saw his other face, after that, I found that I have fallen in love with him. And now I am going to talk about what I think of this brunet.

**He is cool and handsome**

_He's cool, handsome, I can't imagine that he fell in love with me, I know I am not a perfect girl, I can't cook, and I am not a pretty girl, but he chose me to be his wife, I don't know why, he could find someone much better than me, but he said he just can with me, oh, I'd never think that he can be so sweet like that._

**He is nice**

_He is nice to everyone; firstly I thought that he was cool-blood, but after anything happened, I found his nice face, he can be nice to everyone, he helps me, and the gangs a lot, maybe sometimes he look so cool and doesn't love to talk to each other, also not interested in everything, but believe me, he is a nice person._

**He loves Pumpkin very much**

_He loves Pumpkins; I remember that he cooked pumpkin EVERY MEALS for ONE WEEK, yes, one week, I ate Pumpkin pancake, Pumpkin noodles, Pumpkin Soup! I couldn't bear that at the sixth dinner, so I went out to din with Mizuki, my friend, he's just like my brother, and he, my boyfriend got jealous of it, so he didn't cook pumpkin at the seventh day , but he cooks pumpkin once a week! I just wonder that if me and pumpkin, he just can choose one for it, what will he choose? I hope that it's me! If not, I will sad and disappoint about this!_

**He's good at care**

_He's good at look after people, I remember that one day, I got in to a cold and fever, and sick for one week, he took care of me for one week, I could feel his warm hand, which held my hand tightly, and while I recovered in the morning, he fell asleep on my futon, and his hand, still held my hand, he looked tired, so he loves to take care people! And he's good at this too!_

**He is a great listener**

_He doesn't love to talk, he's quite, but he loves to listener, he can use his __concentration__ to listen someone too. Just like the Mother's day event, also while we were in a relationship, he listened to me too! One day, we went out for a date, and I talked to him randomly, just like I love that necklace in the shop, and he brought me next day, so sweet for me!_

**He's good at cooking**

_He's a great chef, his meal is really delicious, and I want to learn cooking skills from him, but he doesn't approve me to get in the kitchen, maybe he doesn't want me to do the chore, or maybe he thinks that I will burn the house, or he may go to the hospital, if he dare to think about this, I will kill him! HAHA!_

**The reason he's so anti-social**

_I know, because he is a lonely person, just similar as me, but not almost the same, his mom died when he's young, and Uncle Hosho, his father, also my in-law, always work busily, and he always went out for training, so he always live alone. That's why he so anti-social!_

**He is a great student**

_He's clever, __talented__. He can get "A" easily, he respect teachers, and he is a great chairman of the Student Union too. He's responsible, patient…I just can say that he's great!_

**He protects me so much**

_Remember the Hot Spring Event? I knew that he came down the cliff to protect me, also the weird thing that Seiya gave us, he also protected me a lot, there's a lot of even to show you that he protects me so much. Like some of fan girls don't like me, they made fun of me, and hurt me, but he protect me, while they started to hurt me, he said "if someone dare to hurt Miyu Kouzuki, I will not forgive them!' then the fan girls just shut them up, and ran away. Also one day, I was kidnapped by some bad gangs, he found me, and fought with the bad gangs, and held me tight while we were safe, I could feel the security with him._

**he's possessive is strong**

_As I say that, he doesn't like me to chat with guys, he gets jealous with those guys, the day I studied hard to prepare my entrance exam of college, and I told Mizuki to be my tutor, and he said that he can be my tutor and I didn't need Mizuki to be my tutor, and one day we argued since Mizuki to watch a opera with me too. HA, he jealous with Mizuki._

**Sometimes he can be very sweet**

_He looks like not interested in girls, dating, but sometimes he can be very sweet, sometimes he gives me a flower, or some _accessories, or some handmade gift. _I remember that my 20__th__ birthday, he went to a beach with me, decorated the little house, made the birthday cake, and proposed to me, we had a sweet and passion night. He's so sweet!_

**But sometimes he's cruel**

_Sometimes he's cruel; he doesn't like me to talk with the guys, especially Mizuki. I don't think that there problem to talk with a brother, I just treat Mizuki as a brother, and he just treat me as a sister, nothing else, but he doesn't like it, while I talk with Mizuki, he stands beside me, and he told Mizuki not to near me without my permission, what a jealous man! Also he teases me, as a meal, what a boyfriend who always teases his girlfriend like this!_

**He is a great friend**

_He is a good friend who loves to listen, and supports, he supports Santa, like the days Santa failed of the confess, he went to Santa's house and talked with him, and went to department store, bought him a very OLD CD, to made him more happy and let him forget the pain. Also he comforts Akira through the phone while Akira's grandpa passed away! Yes, I admit that I jealous with Akira, but I think that it's very normal. What a girlfriend doesn't jealous with someone who so close to you boyfriend?_

* * *

><p>"You may kiss the bride," the master of ceremonies announced, and he kissed me, gently, also sweet and passionate, everyone clap, and we accepted the blessing from everyone, our friends, our parents, and the pigeons in the sky…<p>

He is my brunet, my husband; I depend on him forever, since he's trusty, so I love me, I do, and I will always do. I think that I am the happiest woman in the world!

* * *

><p>AN:

Finally wrote Miyu's Part, i don't satisfy of Kanata's part, maybe I will rewrite it someday, but you know, it's hard to catch Kanata's mind.


End file.
